f1fandomcom-20200222-history
F1 2016 (video game)
EU: 19 August 2016 iOS, tvOS WW: 11 November 2016 Android Autumn 2016 |season = |predecessor = F1 2015 |successor = F1 2017 |contributors =}} F1 2016 is a video game made by Codemasters, based on the 2016 Formula One season. It was released on 19 August 2016, on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Windows PC. A limited edition was also released, with the inclusion of the "Career Booster" DLC pack, which gives the player extra research and development credits to add to their regular amount received throughout the Career mode, plus exclusive designs for helmets and laptops in-game. On 7 September, it was confirmed that the game would be released on mobile devices, first for iOS and tvOS on 11 November, and a couple of weeks later for Android. Gameplay F1 2016 allows players to play as the drivers who compete in the 2016 season and race on all of the circuits on the calendar, including the Baku City Circuit. Following a couple of mid-season changes in the real-life 2016 season, the game has the qualifying format used in most of the races of the season rather than the format used in Australia and Bahrain, and has Max Verstappen in and Daniil Kvyat in . The ultra-soft tyres are also set to appear.These were all revealed in a Q&A video from Codemasters on Facebook, but the video was soon removed. After being absent in F1 2015, the career mode and safety car returned, along with the addition of the virtual safety car. Compared to the previous games, the career mode has ten seasons instead of five, and allows players to choose an avatar and car number. They can also choose their own helmet, and choose any team from the start. Each team has different goals, and depending on the player's statistics, they may get contracts with other teams during a season. Otherwise, they can use Research and Development credits to make their team more competitive. Players can also access the rooms their team uses, plus change the time of day in the game. F1 2016 also sees several more additions: The formation lap, which was previously used in SCE Studio Liverpool's game Formula One Championship Edition; manual starts, which require the player to figure out when to release the clutch at the start of a race, while avoiding a jump start; manual pit entries, which have the player manually slowing down before entering the pit line to match the speed limit; and up to twenty-two players can play in online multiplayer mode. Other elements have been added, such as the appearance of the pit wall boards, the introduction of wheel tethers, a more realistic penalty system, more realistic car damage, and remodelled kerbs and surfacing. Teams and Drivers Gallery Cover Arts F12016_PS4_FOB_RP-2D_PEGI1.png|PlayStation 4 cover F12016_XB1_FOB_RP-2D_PEGI1.png|Xbox One cover F12016_PCDIG_FOB_RP-2D_PEGI1.png|PC Digital cover Screenshots F1_2016_May_001_WM.jpg F1_2016_May_002_WM.jpg F1_2016_May_003_WM.jpg F1_2016_May_004_WM.jpg F1_2016_May_005_WM.jpg F1_2016_May_006_WM.jpg F1_2016_May_008_WM.jpg F1_2016_May_009_WM.jpg F1_2016_May_010_WM.jpg F1_2016_May_011_WM.jpg F1_2016_May_012_WM.jpg F1_2016_Austria_screen_01.jpg F1_2016_Austria_screen_02.jpg F1_2016_Austria_screen_03.jpg F1_2016_Austria_screen_04.jpg F1_2016_Austria_screen_05.jpg F1_2016_Austria_screen_06.jpg F1_2016_Austria_screen_07.jpg Videos F1 2016 - Welcome To Baku|"Welcome to Baku" trailer F1 2016 - Jolyon Palmer Baku Flying Lap|Jolyon Palmer's flying lap around the Baku City Circuit F1 2016 - Daniel Ricciardo Baku Flying Lap|Daniel Ricciardo's flying lap around the Baku City Circuit F1 2016 - Austria Flying Lap|Max Verstappen's flying lap around the Red Bull Ring F1 2016 - CREATE YOUR OWN LEGEND|Teaser trailer F1 2016 - Silverstone Hot Lap|Rio Haryanto's flying lap around the Silverstone Circuit F1 2016 - Hungaroring Hot Lap|Lewis Hamilton's flying lap around the Hungaroring F1 2016 - Hockenheim Hot Lap|Nico Hülkenberg's flying lap around the Hockenheimring F1 2016 - Career Trailer|Career trailer F1 2016 - TV Spot|Television advertisement F1 2016 - Launch Trailer|Launch trailer F1 2016 - Spa Hot Lap|Kevin Magnussen's flying lap around the Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps F1 2016 - Monza Hot Lap|Sebastian Vettel's flying lap around the Autodromo Nazionale Monza F1 2016 - Singapore Hot Lap|Romain Grosjean's flying lap around the Marina Bay Street Circuit F1 2016 - Suzuka Hot Lap|Jenson Button's flying lap around the Suzuka Circuit F1 2016 - Americas Trailer|Americas trailer F1 2016 - Mexico Hot Lap PEGI|Sergio Pérez's flying lap around the Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez F1 2016 - out now on iOS!|iOS trailer Notes Category:Video games Category:2016 Formula One Season